Until My Last Breath
by Victoria Harrow
Summary: Aku menemukanmu luntang-lantung sendirian di jalanan. Masih kecil, polos, kurus, tidak tahu apa-apa. Setiap aku memberikan perhatian padamu, kau selalu membalasnya dengan kasih sayang khas seorang adik. Dan saat kau berkata "Aku tidak butuh dirimu lagi," hatiku terasa hancur. Adakah janji yang tidak bisa ditepati?


**Until My Last Breath**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

Until My Last Breath © Victoria Harrow

Foto bukan punya saya

Tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapatkan dari fanfic ini, bentar, ada, deng, ini fanfic dibarter gambar Norway sama Iceland karya temen saya.

**Warnings:**

Mungkin canon, typos, OOC, agak human!AU, rate T because I add something children not allowed to know, dll

**For**

Dureninmyheart

* * *

"Apakah aku kakak yang baik?" tanyaku pada "adik"-ku. Ia tersenyum dan dengan lantang, ia menjawab, "Tentu saja!"

Setiap aku memberikan perhatian padanya, ia selalu membalasnya dengan kasih sayang khas seorang adik.

Air susu dibalas air susu, begitu kata pepatah.

Aku memberikannya banyak hadiah, apapun yang ia mau, walau begitu, semua itu tetap kubatasi. Aku tidak mau adikku menjadi seseorang yang manja. Hari-hari yang kulewati bersamanya selalu mengasyikkan, tidak pernah ada kata 'bosan' di kamusku saat itu.

"Kau menyayangiku?" tanyaku lagi. Yang ditanya mengangguk singkat sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tentu! Kakak adalah sosok paling baik yang pernah kutemui!"

Betapa senangnya hatiku saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Saat itu, kau masih sangatlah polos, belum tahu apa yang namanya berbohong dan jujur.

Biasanya, setelah kau mengatakan semua kata-kata itu, aku akan memelukmu dan mencium puncak kepalamu, bukti cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Kakak" lebih tepatnya.

Aku menemukanmu luntang-lantung sendirian di jalanan. Masih kecil, polos, kurus, tidak tahu apa-apa.

Nak, kemana orang tuamu?

Saat itu, aku mendekatimu. Walau terlihat depresi, kau tetap tersenyum padaku, dan menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

Hei, tidak takutkah kau pada orang yang jahat? Yang mungkin akan menculikmu … dan mungkin meperdagangkanmu?

Kubawa kau kerumahku, walau aku tidak bisa memasak, aku tetap memberimu makanan seadanya. Hasilnya? Seleramu mirip denganku.

Kuberikan baju-baju bekas adik-adikku dan bekasku juga. Muat, ternyata.

Saat aku menanyakan namamu, kau menjawab, bahwa kau tidak tahu siapa namamu. Maka mulai saat itu, kupanggil kau "Alfred", nama yang bagus, bukan?

Aku tahu, aku bukan kakak yang baik. Aku terkadang menangis sendiri, ada temanku yang ingin mengadopsimu, kami sempat bertengkar, dan … orang itu memiliki segalanya, dan aku kebalikan dari orang itu.

Hei, pada akhirnya, badai pasti berlalu, bukan? Kau akhirnya memilihku sebagai kakak angkatmu. Bahagianya hatiku saat mendengar perkataan "Aku ingin tetap bersama Kak Arthur," meluncur keluar dari mulutmu. Ha, satu hal yang kumiliki: rasa sayang tulus seorang kakak.

Dan aku tidak menyadari, hari demi hari, kau tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja, cepat sekali pertumbuhanmu, Dik. Kau bahkan lebih tinggi dariku.

Dan saat kau berkata "Aku tidak butuh dirimu lagi," hatiku terasa hancur, bayangkan, bertahun-tahun aku merawatmu hingga kau seperti ini, dan tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu. Maukah kau bertukar posisi denganku di saat itu? Maukah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat itu? Maukah?

Hingga saat itupun tiba, dimana kita sering sekali bertengkar, tidak ada habisnya. Kau ingin menjadi seseorang yang mandiri, aku mengerti, tapi kau tidak tahu, betapa kejamnya dunia luar, kau akan terluka, Dik, kau akan berdiri sendiri tanpa aku disampingmu, mendampingimu sebagai seorang kakak, menasihatimu saat kau berbuat salah, menyemangatimu, mengobatimu saat kau terluka, lahir maupun batin.

Saat aku memiliki peluang untuk membuatmu menurut padaku, membuatmu tetap disampingmu, aku sadar, aku memang harus melepasmu, sudah saatnya. Aku tidak bisa memaksaku, aku sudah terlalu protektif, kakak macam apa aku ini?

Dan saat aku menangis didepanmu, kau berkata, "Kau dulu … seseorang yang sangat hebat." Tahu tidak? Kata-kata itu menyakitkan, berbeda dengan kata-katamu yang polos, yang dulu sering kaukeluarkan dari mulutmu, menyuarakan batinmu, dan membuatku seakan-akan menjadi seorang kakak yang paling hebat di dunia.

"Kak, berjanjilah, Kakak akan berada disisiku selamanya."

"Kak, berjanjilah, Kakak akan menyayangiku selamanya."

"Aku berjanji, Alfred. Aku akan setia disisimu sebagai seorang kakak. Aku akan menyayangimu. Hingga tarikan napas terakhirku."

Janji itu … janji yang dulu kuucapkan, bisakah aku menepatinya?

Adakah janji yang tidak bisa ditepati?

Tapi aku akan tetap memegang janji itu.

Hingga tarikan napas terakhirku.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Halo, halo (Bandung :P)! Saya kembali lagi! Ini fanfic saya yang ke-2 setelah hiatus panjang. Gimana? Bagus? Ngomong-ngomong, saya ngambil referensinya dari hetawiki terbaru, waktu baca? Sedih, kasian si England, dan saya dapet ide buat fanfic ini!

Akhir kata, review? :3 *kitty eyes* /seemsperluditabok


End file.
